In-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are becoming more and more popular because they can present a wider viewing angle to a viewer than twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD panels. Generally, in a method for manufacturing the IPS mode LCD panel, a plurality of photomask may be used in different photo etching processes (PEPs) to form different circuit patterns of the IPS mode LCD panel.